


Strobes

by Slipsy



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipsy/pseuds/Slipsy
Summary: Dr Nefarious comes to terms with things in a LGBT club.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Strobes

**Author's Note:**

> Written over the course of a day, somewhat beta'd by my partner. Mostly just a self-indulgent challenge for myself but maybe someone else will like it too, haha.

Nefarious sat at the bar of the loud club, swirling a drink idly between clawed fingers as rowdy people danced under the strobes. With how dark the whole room was away from the dance floor, a disguise probably wasn't even needed but it wasn't worth the risk. 

Soft, squishy thighs clad in loose fishnets masked the metal legs underneath, hands smooth and gloved with fingerless leather. An androgynous face blended into the crowd of gender-nonconforming faces.

"Heya, sweet. Need help with that drink?"

"No, thank you." Nefarious responded, voice soft and mild instead of the usual gritty shout. Disguises never last forever, best not to make connections.

The other smiled warmly. "What's up. And what should I refer to you as?"

"They, thanks. And... There's nothing wrong. Just trying to come to terms with things."

"Well, They," the stranger chuckled, "Booze only helps when you actually drink it."

"Funny." Nefarious mumbled. The drink was just to fit in; without a throat, one generally struggles to consume things. Typical that it managed to draw more attention.

"Well lax, if you need to talk-" a square of card slipped onto the table. "There's my number. I won't make any moves unless you want me to~"

"Lax?" Nefarious glanced up, confused. Young people's lingo, these days.

"It's like... Gender neutral lad or lass? It was worth a try I suppose. Not enough gender neutral slang, haha." 

"Alright, well... Thanks. I think I'm going to leave now anyway."

High heeled platform boots hit the floor as Nefarious slipped off the barstool. The stranger just nodded and slipped away back into the crowd, hopefully knowing that that phone number was never going to be called.

Outside the club was colder and quieter, though flashing lights and loud music still reached out the door. Nefarious flagged down a taxi and climbed in quietly, eyeing up the driver who was shrouded in darkness.

"Take me to the city centre."

"How about I just take you home, sir." the taxi driver chuckled, voice alarmingly familiar.

"Lawrence?! How did you-"

"I always keep track of your location, sir."

Nefarious shuffled in the taxi seat awkwardly as Lawrence's eyes ran up and down the disguise, turning around to pull away into the air before commenting. "Interesting fashion choice."

"It makes me happy."

"Being a squishy?" 

"...Being... Being nonbinary."

"Oh." Lawrence hesitated. Nefarious's fingers clawed at the seat nervously, letting the hologuise drop as the other robot thought. Maybe now wasn't the time to have brought it up...

"Should I stop calling you sir?"

All the bubbling anxiety turned into a relieved smile. "No, that's alright. But... Gender neutral terms would be nice. Only in private though, let's not get on the front page of Supervillains Weekly for the wrong reasons just yet."

"I'll do my best." Lawrence hummed.

"Thanks." Nefarious sighed happily, letting their fingers fold neatly over their lap as they relaxed into their seat.


End file.
